


Terror Bloom

by KJWatts



Series: Writetober 2020 [27]
Category: Original Work
Genre: End of Days, Regret, Sea, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:42:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27238249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KJWatts/pseuds/KJWatts
Summary: A former examiner sees the truth those in power hide away from the zombie minded majority. His wife was right.
Series: Writetober 2020 [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953337





	Terror Bloom

**Author's Note:**

> A flash fic for Writetober 2020 in my Visions of Revelation universe.

Strange, new toxic algae – try water turning into the blood of a corpse. A former Medical Examiner, Ben knew this mess outside his beachfront home for what he saw and smelt. He wished he didn’t as he rubbed his forehead. Just as his missing wife read when he was chipped.


End file.
